A Rose By Any Other Name
by StarStrukk22
Summary: Life for Rosaline is about to get an upgrade as she meets Jak and Daxter, and she awaits what danger lies ahead in Haven City. This is a really good story, I promise. Rating may change. Read and review!
1. Intro To My Life

I walked home from school everyday, but today was different, for I never thought today would be my last normal day. For I never would have never thought someone like me would fall in love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clouds seemed angry as they floated overhead. A flash of lightning made me jump. I always liked the thunderstorms, for some odd reason they seemed to comfort me. My life was dull. I didn't know my real parents; I lived with a foster family. They treated me like crap. Everyday was Hell. I had no friends at school. I was a loner. I was an A student. Homework was the only thing I was good at really. I thought if I disappeared today, nobody would notice, in fact I don't think that anybody would care.

I took the long way home. The house seemed daunting as I stared at the door and knowing what was waiting for me. I would come home and my 'mom', Cynthia, would always yell at me to do chores; my chores consisted of doing everything in the house. My 'dad', Thomas, was a hard-ass and a cheapskate, even though he owns his own restaurant chain. My dinner consisted of a .75 cent TV dinner. I ate a stupid TV dinner while they ate a succulent lobster dinner and how they talked about how I should be more like my 'sister', Jade. She was beautiful, but lacked when it came to true intelligence. They raved on and on about how she was perfect and smart, but I really beg to differ on that one.

Her skin was a beautiful bronze color; she had a coke bottle body, long luxuriously black hair, full red lips, and violet eyes. Me, however, that was a different story. I don't think that I was ugly, but I wasn't exactly a knockout either. I was skinny, had a fair complexion, bright silver blue eyes (my best feature), platinum blond hair, and a dull sense of style. I really didn't put that much effort into my wardrobe; I mean who'd notice it anyways?

After dinner, I went to bed. I always had this strange dream that I was in some other place. That I was in another realm, and there was this guy. He was so beautiful. Handsome. He had blond-greenish hair, deep and calming blue eyes, and had fair skin. He had long ears too. That was weird because I had normal ears. Ears aside, he was gorgeous. He was too good to be true and I know he wasn't real. A guy like that could like me? Maybe in my dreams, of course. I lay in my bed and drifted slowly into unconsciousness, and dreamt about the mysterious man, the man I would never meet.


	2. Falling Into Hell

I woke up, my mind in a haze. I groaned lazily as I realized the time. It was three in the morning. I tried to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't. That was when I heard my name.

"Rosaline." I shot up in a sweat. I didn't recognize the voice, which made me panicky. I lay back down, but it repeated again. I jumped, not because my name was called, but because the thunder roared with resentment as my name was called. I almost yelled, but stopped myself. I didn't want to wake anybody up.

I slowly got up and walked down the hallway. It was a big house, too big and too unnecessary for a family of only four. The floor creaked with every step I took. Who could be calling my name? Not any of my family. I didn't have any friends; nobody knew who I was anyways. Then who? I shivered, not because of the cold. I had an eerie feeling that I had some creepy stalker that I never knew existed had been watching me, and waiting for me. To kill me. To rape me; to kill and to rape me. I shook the thought from my head. I was having sadistic thoughts on how my death would come in the form of. I was ninety percent sure that I was being silly, and if I hear my name being called I belong in a room where the walls were rubber and my wardrobe consisted of a straight jacket.

Or maybe this house was haunted. I mean, you never know. This house was built in the 1900s. I think the basement used to be a morgue. Wait, didn't I see somebody get possessed in that one movie by a ghost? So why would I be going to the creepy noises? I really couldn't answer that. The boy in the movie couldn't either, and he was probably having the same thoughts I was having, I was being absurd. That was a movie, based on a true story of course, but Hollywood has a way of stretching the truth.

"Hello." I answered back, my voice choking. I waited a minute then my name was repeated again. It came from the basement. My spine shivered, how creepy this was. I approached, ever so slowly. I opened the door to the basement and screamed. Not because I had seen a ghost or because I was being possessed, but it looked like a vortex; a portal to someplace else. Then it started pulling me in, and I started screaming louder and louder. Was this a portal to Hell? I didn't want to leave this world, but I didn't want to stay. It was safe here. My stepparents came out yelling, and so did Jade.

"Hold on!" Dad yelled. I was hanging on to the doorsill with dear life.

"I can't! I'm scared!" I cried.

"Take this rope!" Mom yelled as all three of them took hold to pull me out. I held the rope to no avail. The rope snapped in half as I flung back into the portal which felt like I was falling forever. The last face I seen was the man in my dream, with very sad eyes.


	3. Where Am I?

For once in my life, I felt like a shooting star, literally. I shot down from the sky and landed in the middle of what looked like a street. With luck, the fall did not crush me into a Rosaline pancake. I just had a few scratches on my arms. I flinched when I touched them. People here looked a lot different. Some had hair colors which consisted of blue, red, purple, indigo, and green. Wait their ears looked different. It was like the ears of the man in my dream.

All the people looked at me differently and did their best to avoid me. They treated me like I was a leper. I didn't exactly look normal. My hair must have been a mess and my eyes were probably wide with fear. I was barefoot and in pajamas, and what's worse is that I had morning breath. That's just terrific. Their eyes seemed to contradict me and they looked at me condescendingly. I rolled my eyes at them, but my hostility seemed lessened by the fear in my eyes. So I lived in one place I didn't fit in and traveled to another place I didn't. What else was new? I don't really fit in anywhere I go anyways.

Now what the hell was I supposed to do? I don't exactly have a place to go. This is a whole new world. A world I did not belong in, so it seemed.

So I walked. Then I reached a place called 'The Naughty Ottsel'. It had a sign of what looked like a hybrid of an otter and weasel, hence ottsel. It was apparently open, so I made myself welcome. It wasn't really full of people. It looked like a bar, so I probably wasn't allowed because I wasn't 21. I started to walk out, seeming like a fool, when I think somebody was trying to get my attention.

"Hey!" The voice yelled; not angry as I thought it would be, since I wasn't legal to be in a bar, but the voice seemed to say, 'stay and have a couple drinks!' The voice was high, but I knew it was a male. I turned around to see it was an animal. It looked the animal on the sign. I was shocked.

"Y-you can talk?" I stuttered. My face felt like it was full of shock.

"Uh…Yeah." He answered in a tone that seemed to say, 'are you dumb or something?' The thing was he didn't look at me like I was a disease. Well duh, he was a three foot tall animal. God, I just knew I was having nightmare. Note to self, do not eat spicy foods before bed. I knew that barbeque chicken TV dinner was a bad idea. Either I was dreaming or I was crazy and this was a hallucination. I hoped it was option one. I pinched my self…hard. "Eh, what are you doing?"

"This is just a dream and I am going to wake up soon, that's all." I said matter-of-factly.

"I was going to offer you a drink, but I can see you already hit the keg," He said jokingly. "So… Ever been with an animal before?"

"Ew! No way! What kind of dream is this?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, butter buns, but you seem to mistake this for a dream. Even though you are so pretty that I have seen _you_ in my dreams, you are not dreaming."

"Then, what? W-where am I?" I said my mind in a daze. So it wasn't a dream. Everything _did_ happen. I felt dizzy and suddenly couldn't stand up. I felt sick.

"Eh, you ok? You look a little sick? Do you need some water?" He asked. I shook my head, but I felt the bile rising in my throat. He didn't look so sure though.

"Where am I?" I asked when I regained my balance. He looked thoughtful for a moment. He processed this information suddenly realizing I had no clue where I was and I wasn't drunk.

"You really don't know where you are? You look a lot different than most people in Haven City."

"Haven City? Do you know how I can get back to Michigan?" I asked hopeful.

"Err, Michigan? I never heard of it." He replied.

"Never heard of Michigan," I asked, but he shook his head. "The Great Lakes State?"

"Uh, nope, sorry honey. Maybe you'd feel better if you sat down." He suggested. I did and I did feel better as I sat down. I put my head down on the table, rubbing my temples.

"Do you even have a place to go?" He asked me with uncertainty, but I shook my head. "Well, it may be a stretch, but you can work here and you can stay at my house. Well, mine and Jak's."

"Is he an animal too?" I asked, my voice muffled as my face ground into the table top.

"No," He scoffed. "He is a hero, and most importantly, my best friend."

"Oh yeah, well actually I am the hero. He just tags along. We saved the city from a tyrannical leader and the world from mass destruction." He bragged. My stomach dropped. Mass destruction; the only mass destruction back in Michigan was the economy.

"What kind of mass destruction?"

"Darkmakers. They're an outside destructive force not from our planet."

"Yeah me too," He flinched, but I laughed. "Sans the destruction." His stance seemed less tense as if to free himself from worry from mass destruction, and I laughed. I never actually talked to anybody like this before. So carefree and fun; so this is what friendship was like?

"So do you want to stay with us?" he said.

"What about Jak?" I asked a little unsure.

"Oh pshaaah, I don't care what he says. I'm the man of the house."

"Well in that case, yes I will. Thank you, umm…" I hadn't gotten his name.

"Daxter." He extended a palm and I shook it.

"Rosaline." I replied with a smile. He turned his head and he looked happy.

"Oh and here comes Jak now." He said with a smile. When I looked around my heart stopped right in its place. The man from my dream was real, standing in front of me, with the same beautiful blue eyes from my dreams. My dreams had done him no justice. He was so much more beautiful in person. I was in awe. Another thunderstorm approached and I seen the lightening strike.


	4. You ARE the Woman Of My Dreams

Chapter 3: Jak

There she was; the woman from my dream. She was more beautiful in person than she was in the dream. She seemed to stare at me the same way I stared at her. Her platinum blond hair seemed to make her eyes exuberant. I thought she was just a person in my dreams.

"Jak, this is Rosaline; Rosaline, this is Jak." Daxter introduced. She extended her hands toward mine.

"It's nice to meet you, Jak." She chimed, her voice rang out. I took her hand and shook it.

"The pleasure's all mine." I answered back before I realized I sounded like a dope-head. She giggled lightly.

"I hope you don't mind Jak, but I said she could stay with us for awhile because she is new here and has nowhere else to go." Daxter asked me, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Uh, yeah that's cool." I rubbed my hand on my neck, my eyes still gazing on her. She seemed fascinated by my presence, or I was imagining it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We went to our house down in South town. We had bought it with the money I had earned from the races. It was a nice three bedroom and two bathrooms, and the house was a blue shade. I didn't think we needed anything extravagant, and of course Daxter and I go everywhere together. We're hetero life partners.

"It's lovely." She said, captivated by the house.

"Yeah, it's our love shack baby." Daxter bragged. I rolled my eyes.

"So just make yourself comfortable. We have an extra room you can take. It has a bed and everything," I paused. "Don't you have any bags with you? Like clothes and stuff?"

"No, I wasn't actually planning on coming here, it just sort of happened." She explained. I didn't really know what that meant, but I knew she needed some stuff to wear. Just then, Tess came out of Daxter's bedroom.

"Hi honey." She squealed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful." He kissed her back.

"Uh, Tess, this is Rosaline. She just came here and has no place to stay so she is going to stay here." I introduced.

"Good for you Jak." She smiled a knowing smile at me. She knew that ever since Keira and I broke up that I just haven't been myself. She wanted me to find a woman that I could actually stay with. She was worried and wanted me to have more than to bring a woman home, do the nasty with her, and make her leave the next morning, or vice versa. She knew there could be more to my life than random hookups with a parade of one night whore's I will never see again. I remember those days, when I woke up with a hangover next to some woman I didn't know and getting really pissed off.

*Flashback*

"Ugh, I have such a headache," I turn my head. "Hey, babe, get off my bed." She had long bleach blond hair, had a pretty face, but marred by the war paint, her skin was an orange-ish color from fake-in-bake, and her boobs were about almost a D-cup.

"But it's three in the morning." She would complain.

"Yeah I know, but I don't throw slumber parties. Get out." I said sternly.

"I'll come over tomorrow if you want." She said, getting off of my bed, naked.

"Um, you know what, I'll be busy for the rest of the year," I paused and she scowled at me. "But thanks for that thing you did last night. I needed stress relief."

"You're an ass, you know that Jak?" She said a little pissed.

"What? I wore a condom baby. It was extra large, not too tight, so it wouldn't break." I told her as she stormed out.

*Flashback ends.

I shook the memories out of my head. I was an asshole back then, but I couldn't love anybody. When I wanted to get laid, I did. I usually got drunk first so I didn't have to remember the torment.

"Yeah, well anyways she needs clothes, and stuff, and all the essentials, so if I give you the money, can you go with her to buy some clothes and stuff?" I asked Tess, because I really didn't want to go shopping for clothes because I hated shopping. Plus I wouldn't know what to get her.

"Oh, you don't have to-" Rosaline started to say, but I cut her off.

"No, no, it's alright. You need some stuff to wear." I said, going through my wallet and giving Tess a credit card.

"Is there a limit that we spend?" Tess asked.

"Three hundred dollars." I replied.

"Yay, this is going to be fun, Rosaline." Tess bounced up and down excitedly.


	5. I'm Not Good With Shopping

Tess and I walked out the door, into the city. She jumped on my shoulder and started gabbing. She was really hyper and girly, but she was really nice. She talked too much, but I didn't mind because I really didn't have much to say anyways. She told me to walk into this store called Haven Fashions. I walked into the store and all the clothes looked expensive. It all really didn't look like my style.

"Can I help you?" An uptight salesperson asked. He looked at me with dissatisfaction.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any clothes for my friend, something her style." Tess asked politely.

"Well, we don't carry any bum-clothing miss." He said pointedly at my outfit. I rolled my eyes.

"I am quite capable of finding clothes myself." I said in a stuck up manner, walking to the racks. Most of the tops were belly-shirts, so I really didn't feel comfortable wearing something that exposed my midriff. It's not that I was fat or anything, I was actually quite skinny.

"Here's a nice top," She pointed out. She looked at me, concerned. "You don't really enjoy this, do you?"

"I don't mind being with you, it's just that shopping isn't my thing. Besides, most of these clothes aren't my style." I told her.

"Maybe I could pick out your clothes. You're in Haven City now, so you have to dress like it, or people, like the salesman, will treat you like yakow crap." Tess said. I thought about it.

"Well, you can pick out my clothes if you'd like. I'll just sit outside." I told her.

"Ok, what's your size and bra size?" She asked me. I blushed a little at bra size.

"I am a size small and pants are size five, and my bra size it a C 36." I choked out. I hadn't had a new bra since I turned 15. I never wore anything like push-up bras. All my 'mom' would give me is her old sports bras.

"Ok then, I'll be out in thirty minutes." She told me excitedly. I guess shopping was her thing. I sat outside of the store on the bench and the rain had cleared up and it was sunny. People walked by, staring. A few minutes passed and then a young man came towards me. He looked about my age; about eighteen years old. His hair was shaggy, up to his chin, and it looked like a shiny black. His eyes were a dark blue that made his pale skin pop. He smiled at me, teeth white.

"Can I?" He asked, motioning towards the bench.

"Yeah sure, it's all yours." I offered.

"Eric." He introduced, his hand stretched out. I shook his hand.

"Rosaline." I replied with a friendly smile.

"So what is a beautiful young lady doing all by her lonesome?" He asked.

"Oh," I blushed. "Well my friend is shopping for my clothes, so I sat out here."

"Wait, why is she shopping for your clothes?" He asked as if I was silly, but still in a friendly tone.

"Shopping really isn't my thing."

"Oh?"

"It's just that I can never figure out what to buy."

"Ahh, I see. Doesn't that bother your feet?" He asked subtly.

"Oh, yeah, I think I have a few blisters on my feet now." I laughed with no humor.

"Why don't you have shoes?" He asked.

"Well…it's complicated." I explained.

"I think I can handle it."

"You are going to think I am crazy." I warned.

"Try me." He said, amused. I sighed and told him how I had gotten here. He looked at me thoughtfully instead of like I belonged in a rubber room, where I actually belonged.

"That's not something that happens everyday, does it," He asked. I shook my head. "Some people say it happens if you have a purpose to fulfill."

"Yeah right, I can't do anything right."

"Sure you can. You look like a strong and intelligent woman." He complimented and I blushed conspicuously.

"Really?" I asked. He shook his head up and down and I blushed even more. He was really gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as Jak. Just then Tess came out.

"Hey Rosaline can you help me with these bags?" She asked and then glared at Eric.

"Hey Tess, this is-" She cut me off.

"I know who he is," She said coldly, glaring at him. I didn't think that Tess was capable of hateful feelings. "Come on in, I have to buy you shoes." She said, leading me in.

"Well, I have to go." I said.

"See you around." He smiled, waving goodbye.

In the store were three large bags of clothes. I sighed; I had never had that many clothes in my whole lifetime.

"What is your shoe size?" Tess asked.

"Nine and a half." I told her. She picked out some black skate shoes which I actually approved of. I tried them on and they fit.

She gave the man the credit card and it all came up to two-fifty six. Then I carried the bags and walked to the house.

"Hey, back so soon?" Jak greeted as we walked in.

"Yes, I picked out the cutest outfits," Tess said, admirably. "Go Rosaline; try some on."

"Is it ok if I can take a shower first?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll get you some towels. You need a toothbrush right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I forgot about that." I said embarrassed. My breath probably smelt horrid. I didn't get to brush them today. Jak went away for a minute and brought a towel and a new toothbrush.

"The bathroom is that door. Call us if you need anything." He offered. I went into the bathroom and locked it. I took my clothes off and turned the water on, adjusting the water temperature until it was just right. I jumped in and washed away my old life, embracing the new.

I jumped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I walked into my room to see Jak in there.

"Oh, hey Rosaline, I was just making sure the bedroom was clean enough."

"How thoughtful of you." I said, but suddenly I felt naked as I was wrapped into the towel. I suddenly thought of him with just a towel on and felt dizzy at the thought of him naked. I had never had thoughts about a man like this before.

"It's not a problem," He smiled and blushed, and I wondered what he was thinking too. "I put your clothes away for you, so you didn't have to."

"You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to. I am a very hospitable person." He said jokingly.

"So it would seem." I raised my eyebrow, trying to flirt a little.

"Well, I will leave you alone to get dressed." He said and walked out. I went through my drawers and they were labeled. That was nice of him. I went to the drawer that was labeled underwear. Then I blushed at the thought of Jak putting my brassieres and underwear away. My bras were all push up bras; some were blue, hot pink, and one was a sexy black bra with red lace and matching underwear. I wore blue underwear and a blue bra. Then I went to my pajama drawer, but it all looked like lingerie. Note to self, buy own pajama's. I put on the least sexy; it was short lime green shorts and a green midriff exposing tank top. I looked in the mirror; I did have a nice body, but I still felt uncomfortable wearing it.


	6. Weird Feelings

Chapter 5: Jak

I sat alone on my bed watching television, but there was nothing. Just then there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I yelled. It was Rosaline. She was wearing short shorts and a belly top. She looked sexy, almost too sexy and…uh oh. I felt a boner coming on. I had to do something to hide it. I grabbed a pillow fast and put it over my junk.

"Hey uh, can I bother you for a second?" She asked her voice soft.

"Yeah, go ahead." I told her.

"Well I was kind of wondering if I could borrow a shirt from you cause I can't wear skimpy clothes a melodically." She said kind of embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah, it's in my closet." I said a little strained, but this hard-on was just killing me. She pulled off the sexy look. Some woman tried too hard and looked skanky, but she didn't try to hard; with her it was effortless. No makeup and she's still really beautiful. When I looked at her, it makes me question why I was so upset about Keira. It's hard to believe I was actually in love with her. I had been so broken about how we broke up.

*Flashback*

"Keira, will you please tell me what the matter is?" I asked her with pleading eyes. Her eyes were red because she had been crying too much.

"Jak, you are never going to forgive me because I will never forgive myself for doing this to you." She covered her eyes with her hands, the other hand holding her sides.

"Then d-don't do what you…you're going to do." I stammered, already heartbroken. I felt I already knew what it was.

"I can't do this anymore, Jak. I felt the love fade away and…and I think I love someone else." Her voice was a mere whisper, the tears running down her cheeks. By now I felt my face turn beat red in anger, not sadness.

"Eric." My voice was low and venomous now. She nodded twice, her eyes closed. My fists were balled up into fists; white knuckle.

"Jak I'm sorry." She put it simply.

"Not as sorry as I am," I whispered, my voice becoming hoarser. "If I knew I was going to be wasting my time I wouldn't have even bothered keeping you around."

"We can't…we can't be friends?" She asked a tear coming to her eye.

"You think you can play with my heart and dump me like this? Then you have the nerve to ask if we can be friends?! Fuck you." I had screamed at her.

"I understand." She said quietly grabbing her stuff and leaving, never seeing her again.

*Flashback Ends*

Seeing Rosaline with my shirt on, covering just her shorts so it looks like she isn't wearing anything underneath had somehow made me more massive. This was really embarrassing. I had never wanted a woman so badly, especially one that I had just met. She didn't look like any other woman that you can pick up at the bar at one a.m. in the morning.

Why are you staring at me?" She asked politely.

"Oh, I apologize; I didn't realize I was staring at you." I replied innocently. She then sat down beside me one the bed. Our skin had close contact, and I was sensitive to the touch. Her hand touched my knee, and I shuddered.

"Do you know how I had gotten here?" She asked, her eyes gazing on me.

"No." was my genius answer.

"I don't belong here, but somehow I do…It's just that somehow I ended up here. This is going to sound crazy, but I wound up in a portal that led me here." She looked away and then back.

"You aren't the only one…" I ended up telling her about me going through the rift gate, getting experimentations done, and being locked up for two years.

"That's horrible." She lamented.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I laughed with no humor. After telling about my grueling past, my boner had gone down and stayed down.

Down boy.


	7. Venus

I woke up next to Jak, reluctant to find out we hadn't done anything last night. I remember talking to him about out pasts and we had settled down in the bed and passed out. I had my head on his chest and my arms around him; he had his arm around my shoulder. I then noticed he was up humming a song. I was mortified to find I drooled on his bare chest.

"Oh gees, I'm sorry Jak." I told him uneasily .

"For…what?" He asked.

"I drooled on you." I said blushing.

"Oh, so that's what that was." He said with both humor that I drooled on him, but apathetic for the drool on him.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you." I said, sitting up next to him.

"No, don't be sorry. It's not everyday I get to cuddle with anybody besides Daxter, but that's another story for a different day." He chuckled nervously then smiled at me. I blushed again and I knew he noticed. Damn it.

"So what should we do today?" I suggested lamely. He rubbed his chin in thought, with the beard he looked like a philosopher when he did that.

"Well maybe we can find out the real reason why you ended up here." He replied.

"How?"

"Well I know that when I came here through a rift, the blind old soothsayer helped me figure it out. If that doesn't work then we could ask the oracle, or um, the precursors." He explained his voice hoarse.

"What are the precursors?" I asked curiosity itching through me.

"The precursors are the equal to God, to some, they are. They are what created our planet, the air we breathe, the water we drink, and the food we eat."

"What do they look like?"

"Like Daxter does." He said simply.

"So your God is a bunch of fuzzy ottsels?" I asked with incredulity.

"Yeah, but you know looks are deceiving. They are _the_ most powerful beings on earth, besides me of course." He joked.

"So who should we go to first?" I wondered. I really wanted to find the reason why I was here, but I really didn't want to leave.

"It'll be a lot easier to go to Onin, The soothsayer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I had gotten dressed we left on his zoomer. It was a smaller zoomer, so I had to put my arms around his waist. It was a lot different from driving in an enclosed ground vehicle. It seemed freer and a lot more fun especially since I got to put my arms around Jak. Daxter sat on his shoulder, well more like clutching on his shoulder. Then we were in a place called the "Bazaar."

The Bazaar looked like a one of those shops in the Middle East, or the town in Aladdin. We walked and there were a lot of fruit carts, people selling bread and crap. We stopped at a tent in the middle of the Bazaar. When we went inside there was an old lady with a bird on her head. Her eyes were white and the bird looked like a macaw with monkey traits. She clapped her hands together, and it looked like blue smoke came from her.

"Onin greets you-Arraaaawwkkk!-welcome to Haven, Rosaline. I am Pecker," He paused as I snickered, then he continued. "I am really going to have to change my name."

"To what, Birdbrain?" Daxter asked with humor.

"Don't you even start with me Daxter," He threatened, then turned towards my way again. "Onin says that she has been expecting you, but you're early."

"Early?" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Early for what, Pecker?" Jak asked, confused as I was.

"Something grave threatens to destroy our planet, but we can't tell what it is. They say Rosaline is the key to defeating them." Pecker explained.

"I am supposed to defeat them? With what?" I asked nervously.

"You don't really defeat them-Arrraaaawwwkkk!" He squawked, followed by nervous laughter. I swallowed the lump in my throat that threatened to choke me. "They will leave us alone, but we have to give them what they want." Pecker said cautious.

"What do we have to give them?" Jak asked, serious now more than ever. Fighting for the planet was his forte, but I feared I already knew what they wanted.

"Well they want a human sacrifice, but not any human sacrifice," He paused and swallowed nervously. "They want to kill…Rosaline." Jak and Daxter turned around, their gaze on me, while my eyes were wide in horror. I feel that if I tried to talk, I wouldn't be able to make a sound. Jak seemed to read my mind as he answered my question.

"Why on earth do they want Rosaline?" His tone was more angry then questionable. This made me feel better because at least he cared about me, I hope.

"Well it begins in the time of Mar, or you, but long ago. Mar had a love interest, her name was Venus. Mar had enemies, so that meant Venus had enemies too. Venus was killed in a war with Mar before Mar was able to propose." Pecker explained.

"What does this have to do with Rosaline?" Jak asked, his knuckles were clenched so much that they were white, as I just stood there listening.

"Venus is Rosaline, Jak; well she was in her past life. The most powerful female warrior in her time, but Venus also had a very special power, and that power was that she could channel all eco."

"So why couldn't she channel green eco for her health?" Jak asked.

"Well her enemy was a mental twister, or a mind bender, so to speak. So every time she tried to channel the eco, he would cut it off and she died. They say the very enemy from then are here, living as somebody new, and they want revenge."

"Well they killed Venus, so wouldn't they want to get revenge on Mar?" I finally spoke up.

"Yeah that makes sense, so wouldn't they want revenge on me?" Jak asked, puzzled.

"Venus loved Mar, Mar loved Venus; as the story says. Mar's enemy loved Venus too, but Venus did not have mutual feelings back. He started focusing all his revenge on Venus. Then he realized he could do things with his mind, like telepathy. He used that to get back at her." Pecker said.

"Yeah, well whoever it is, they're going to have to get through me to get to her." Jak nearly growled.

"The only problem with that, Jak, is that we can't see who this person is because of his mind powers; so it could be anybody. Arrraaaawwwwkkk!"

"I'll keep a look out." Jak replied, still fuming.


	8. Rejection

I sat with Jak on his bed later that evening. He still seemed pretty pissed and I didn't have any idea what to do.

"Jak, you don't have to be angry. I'm sorry." I apologized. I felt as if all this was my fault. He has to deal with this save the world bullshit because of me.

"Why the hell are you apologizing Rosaline?!" His voice was rough.

"I-I…it's just that I always seem to mess things up. It's my fault that the earth is in danger." I told him ruefully. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Rose, you can't blame yourself for these things. You can't control because it's not in your control. I swear I won't let anything happen to you, Rosaline, not if I can help it." He said calmly. I smiled and I didn't feel so alone in this world now. I looked into his eyes and something clicked.

It felt like a fire inside me just started spontaneous combustion. I froze and he did too. It felt interminable the way we looked into each other's eyes. It felt right with him. I couldn't explain it, but I wanted to stay. I never wanted to go back. He was my whole life and I was waiting for this moment forever. I have kissed him a million times in my dreams, but never in real life. I leaned forward and he did too, suddenly he turned his head.

"Sorry, Rose, but you should probably go." He voice was forlorn and he looked down at his feet. Why on earth was he rejecting me? I thought that he harbored the same feelings I did, but I knew it was too good to be true. I took a deep breath and left the room. "Sorry." He said just as I was by the doorway.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it." I said a little shaky, but I was positive he could hear the disappointment in my voice. He looked up and I walked away, so much for Mar and Venus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was walking around town alone. After what happened I had gotten mad, but we didn't bring it up. I was waiting for an explanation this morning as I sat at the table, but all he asked was did I want strawberry or blueberry yogurt.

"Hey you." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and it was Eric.

"Oh hey Eric, what are you up to?" I was actually happy to see him, which surprised me.

"You look so sad, well you did. What's wrong?" He was concerned which surprised me to. Why would a stranger care about me?

"Oh I-don't really want to talk about it." I hesitated.

"Oh ok, well we can talk about it if you're ready." He offered. "So don't you live with that Jak guy?" He asked with apathy and my eyes widened.

"Yeah I do, why? Do you know him?" I answered.

"Yep and he doesn't exactly like me." He pointed out.

"Why is that?" I wonder what he has against Eric.

"Well Jak used to date Keira and they were in love. One day I started hanging around Keira and something just clicked." He paused and took a deep breath. "Long story short, she dumped him and she wanted to be with me. It was then that I knew I didn't want her because she wasn't supposed to dump him for me. I didn't want her to do that, in fact I told her not to do it. I never seen her again." He said dejectedly.

"Wow, that's so sad. Where do you think she is now?" I asked.

"Well I heard she moved to Kras City and got a job as a mechanic."

"Oh, well you had good intentions. It's not like you tried to steal her away, it was her choice to dump him," I hurried up and changed the subject. "So, who's your main squeeze?" I nudged his shoulder.

"I have somebody in mind." He looked into my eyes and suddenly I felt something. I don't know what it was, but it was like something in my mind changed and I kissed Eric and he kissed me back. That's when I heard my name called. I turned around. Uh-oh.


	9. Tonsil Hockey Is Fun W Someone else

Chapter 9: Jak

"Rose?" I called out hurt. She turned around and her eyes widened. She looked at Eric and a look came over her face that said 'why the hell am I kissing him?'

"Jak, what are you doing here?" She asked anxiously.

"Trying to find you, but I can see you're busy with…him." I said with disgust.

"So?" Her voice suddenly got cocky. She raised an eyebrow at me like she was hinting to something and I knew exactly what it was. It was because I set her up for the kiss, but I just couldn't kiss her. I don't know why though. I really do like her though. There is something about her that I love I guess I could say.

"I didn't know you two were dating." Eric said.

"We're not." Rosaline and I said in unison.

"Oh, then why all the hostility?" Eric questioned innocently.

"Eric, you know exactly why I hate you." I said boldly.

"Jak, he didn't even mean to steal her away from you." She explained. Great, now she knows about that.

"We're going home," I paused and she gave me a look. "Now." I said sternly. I grabbed her arm and threw her over my shoulder while she was bitching and screaming all the way home.

As I reached the house I opened the door and slammed it shut and threw her onto the couch. She sat there tense with her arms crossed, acting all huffy.

"What is _your_ problem?" She asked with attitude.

"You know what my problem is." I told her scornfully.

"It sounds like you're jealous." She mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"No, I had to go into town just to look for you when you know somebody is _trying_ to kill you." I explained trying to cover up my new found jealousy.

"Why on earth would it matter to you?"

"Are you always this fucking difficult?"

"You know exactly why I am acting like this, Jak." She pointed out.

"I can't read you mind you know." I said pointedly.

"You set me up for that kiss and you rejected me. Do you know how embarrassing that is? You would have been my first kiss!" She nearly shouted. This shocked me. How did anyone so beautiful not ever get kissed before? "Or are you just afraid?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed.

"You are afraid of getting hurt again." This wasn't a question, it was a fact. She stood up and her face was in my face.

"It was just a kiss." I said quietly.

"Prove it's just a kiss then." She dared. I stared into her eyes for a moment and I went for the kiss. Our lips crushed together restlessly. It almost knocked the breath out of me. I put my arms around her waist as she grabbed the back of my head.

"Jak, are you playing tonsil hockey?" We both jumped as we seen Daxter standing in the doorway. It felt like we had been kissing for the longest time and I felt disoriented.

"When did you guys get back?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Back in time to see the show." He shot back.

Smart ass.

"Yes…Well uh, yeah, you know…me uh…" I stammered.

"You got it? Jak you're going to hurt yourself if you keep thinking too hard." Rosaline said playfully.

"Get a room." Tess winked at me and I smiled back at her.


End file.
